kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 19
A Surprising New World is the 19th chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary Shin and Ten clamber up the mountainside after Ei Sei and the mountain warriors. Shin knocks a bit of debris loose which falls down past Ten and onto the head of Heki. Shin mocks him from above telling him he didn't expect to see him and that he should hurry or he'll be left behind. Heki explains Shou Bun Kun sent him up to help them and noticing he is being a burden he strips off his armour and begins to climb the mountainside unhindered, from a distance the masked captain of the mountain warriors spies Shin and company following them over the mountains. The captain orders a number of his warriors to go back and meet them. As Night falls Shin, Ten and Heki sit around a small fire discussing their plan to rescue Ei Sei. Shin explains that they need to steal a few masks from the mountain warriors to disguise themselves. Ten is reluctant but Heki agrees, he assumes the mountain dwellers and their king live in a collection of huts somewhere deep in the mountains, Heki considers the plan and thinks it'll be easy to infiltrate and rescue Ei Sei. Heki and Shin's plan emboldens Ten but Ten notices something. The light from the fire illuminated their bodies for Ten to see. The mountain warriors had their camp site surrounded. On Kankoku Pass General Ou Ki is sculpting, a messenger arrives to tell him Ketsu Shi has ordered him to take hold of Kankoku pass. Ou Ki rejects his order, telling the messenger his personality is not suited for defensive battles. Ou Ki realizes Ketsu is planning to an all out war against Ryo Fui when he returns. He also notes that it's going to become very hard for Ei Sei to reclaim his throne. Ou Ki has a flash of Shou Bun Kun who told him Ei Sei would surpass King Sho. Ou Ki wonders how far Ei Sei will go and if he can surpass the 'God of War'. Meanwhile, Shin and company have been captured by the mountain warriors and are now their hostages. Bound by rope they're lead by the warriors over a treacherous path winding through the mountains. Heki explains this is a good thing to Shin and Ten, that the warriors were likely taking them back to their village and that they were still alive so they could still rescue Ei Sei. As the path becomes more dangerous to walk on Shin mutters that they'd better not be taking him up there to kick him off a cliff. Ten hears him and begins to break down, resisting the pull of the rope. Shin tries to calm Ten down but as he turns his head to have a go at the warrior leading them, he is greeted by an awe striking presence. The mountain warriors' kingdom built deep into the faces of surrounding mountains all connected through complex bridges and pathways. Shin questions Heki whether they'll be able to save EI Sei now. Heki is bewildered by the sight of the city as well. Characters *Shin *Ka Ryo Ten *Heki *Ba Jio *Ei Sei *Ou Ki *Ketsu Shi (Mentioned) *Ryo Fui (Mentioned) *Shou Bun Kun Characters Introduced *Sho (Mentioned) Chapter Notes *Heki accompany Shin and Ten. *king Sho is regarded as the god of war. *Shin, Heki and Ten are captured by the mountain people. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters